Whips and Chains
by ArabellaFaith
Summary: Picking up at the scene Needle Through a Bug, Graverobber watches Shilo- who he's had his eye on for a while- come of age and decides to follow her home. They both want each other but he holds back. Only he can't stay away for long... When he comes back they both get what they want!


_This world's gone to fucking shit_, the Graverobber thought to himself as he hung upside down in a back room of the opera house. _And I'm in the middle of it._ His current position wasn't anyone's fault but his own, he knew that. If he hadn't gotten that damned heart transplant ten years ago he never would have gotten roped into this- literally. But then, if he hadn't gotten the transplant he would be dead by now, not just loosing feeling in his feet and fearing his head would explode from the blood pounding in his ears. Too bad he hadn't stood a chance of paying for his heart legitimately. Few people had that option in the beginning- now the numbers were miniscule. And before he knew it he'd started working for Rotti Largo to keep himself off the butcher's block.

In the beginning it had been simple. It was Largo himself that had told Graverobber about taking zydrate from corpses illegally. It helped Rotti's business if there was a cheaper way for them to take the edge off after one of his surgeries. So Graverobber paid a portion of his sales to Largo as a sort of tax, and in return Largo let him 'get away' with the oh so illegal harvesting he did. And over time it had evolved into something else. Partially because it was convenient for Rotti to have a thug with no scruples out on the street for him. Partially because when his daughter Amber got addicted to z, Graverobber could report on her. Not that Graverobber was a snitch. Far from it. There were many, many things that he didn't tell Rotti. Among them were the things he and Amber did on the side. He was a loner by nature and his dark profession scared away all but the most desperate whores. Amber was still a z whore, but at least he knew she was clean. He couldn't say that much for most of the other tail that panted over him.

But for a little while now, Amber hadn't been what held his interest. There was someone else who had caught his eye…  
A noise behind him startled him from his thoughts and he jerked. The rope twisted lazily and he swung back and forth. He arched his back trying to look behind him.

"Who's there?"

"Um, do you have my cure?"

Whoever had come up with the saying 'speak of the devil' never considered it might be Shilo that appeared.

"Kid? Is that you?"

"I'm here to earn my cure."

Holy hell…had she just _propositioned_ him? No way in hell had the innocent Shilo become a z whore in the time short time since he'd seen her last. Then again, she'd seen first hand how a little flesh peddling could score a hit, so maybe she'd taken the his lesson the wrong way. He'd nailed Amber almost right before her eyes. He'd been hoping to show her the darker side of his life, the danger of the outside world- and in the process try and screw Shilo right out of his mind. He'd taken Amber all the kinky ways he knew a girl like Shilo would blush at, all the while reminding himself that he liked it this way, rough and nasty and a girl like Shilo would never be able to give that to him.

He wasn't sure if it was the little innocent way she looked up at him, or her unaltered skin or just that she was sweet and pure and his life was anything but. No matter what the reason, it didn't change the end result. He had a thing for her, and he had it in a bad way. But he was all wrong for her. He screwed hookers and groupies and she was cherry if he'd ever seen it. Plus she was still just a kid. Which he reminded himself of by calling her that constantly.

Was he a bastard for getting hot at the thought that she'd give him everything he wanted in exchange for a hit? Hell yeah. But he'd known he was a bastard for a long time. Maybe he could do it. She knelt in front of him and looked up at him with those big eyes of hers. _Fuck._ Maybe he couldn't do it.

"You're cure? Is that what this is about? Sorry, that fucking Amber cleaned me out. Maybe later. I'll hook you up later. Just let me down." He sure as shit would NOT hook her up later. She wasn't in that deep. He'd pull her out himself if he had to. He was, after all, the one who'd offered that first hit to her- not that he'd really meant it. He'd never met anyone like Shilo before that night and she'd intrigued him. So in a moment of weakness, as she looked around in horror at the corpses, he'd offered her the z. He'd only half meant it then, and he sure wouldn't let her near any now. No way in hell was he going to let Shilo turn into a z whore. Though the thought of her in some of those outfits they wore… God, he was such a perv.

"The drug…"

"Yeah, the drug. Your cure, its-"

"The drug."

"Help me down and I'll score some." He would, he just wouldn't give it to her.

"Help me." Her voice sounded lonely and scared. Fuck was she jonesing that bad? Well, he had told her about Mag's predicament last time he saw her. But Jesus, he hadn't thought she would turn to z for comfort. She'd seemed fine when she'd gone into her house!

" Kid, I'm out, I told you."

"I need some light." She was trying to look up to where he was tied but the room was pitch black. And he knew of only one fucking way to pull light out of thin air. Or rather out of thin corpses. And for whatever sick reason Rotti had concocted, there happened to be one next to him on the floor. He had been the one to put it there, an assignment from Rotti. Of course it hadn't been part of his assignment to get ambushed by Rotti's men and strung up. But there the body lay. It was the kid that noticed first.

"What about her?"

"Yeah?" His tone held suspicion. Was she thinking of getting the z?

"She's right beside you."

"She's right beside me…so?" If she thought she was going to take the hit right in front of him she had another thing coming.

"No, I mean her zydrate."

"I'm _out_ of zydrate." Maybe he could convince her there was something he had to do to it before she could use it…like processing it or some such shit. Yeah, that sounded legit. Processing.

"No, its like a night light!"

For the first time since Rotti's men had strung him up in this damned place, the Graverobber smiled. So she was smart, too. Not just a pretty face.

"You're beautiful." _Fuck!_ What the hell had he just said that for?! If he couldn't keep his goddamned mouth shut he was going to get it sewn shut. Before she could ask what the hell he meant, he added, "its easy."

"You don't mean for me to-" She looked aghast. Good, Graverobber thought. At least she was still above tampering with corpses. There was still hope yet. Though he had a feeling now that a hit of z wasn't even what she'd come for. He sure as hell hoped he'd misunderstood her. As soon as he got down he'd ask her just what the fuck was going on.

More important right now was trying to get down and get them out of there. Just a minute ago he'd been trying to figure out just how in the hell he was going to keep her from harvesting the body beside him and now he had to talk her _in_to doing it. But it was the only way to get him down. Well, she _could_ slide her hands up his body until she reached the rope….

_Nope._ They needed the zydrate as a light or Shilo wouldn't be so innocent for long after he got down.

"I…I don't think that I could-"

"Don't think," he said soothingly. "Just smack it. Like a needle through a bug." Yeah, sure. Sucking z out of a corpse was just like her putting a needle through a bug as she did for her little collections. The same way getting your heart repossessed was just like getting your television repossessed.

"I guess that she won't feel it…"

"She won't." He took the z gun out of his bag and handed it to her. "You've got to smack it into her skull. Like a needle through a bug."

"Like a needle through a bug," she repeated as she brought the gun against the face. She lined up the needle and was about to push through.

A light came on, blinding them momentarily. Shilo blinked. She looked at him and then looked down at the body she'd been about to harvest. She gasped in horror and stumbled back.

"What?" She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Sure she'd been shocked when they'd tumbled onto the bodies in the cemetery, but nothing like this.

"That's…that's my mother!"

Graverobber's eyes shot to the body on the floor. He couldn't deny it, the resemblance was striking. What the fuck was Largo playing at, having him steal the kid's mother's body? Was it possible that Rotti knew about Graverobber's affection for her? No. No fucking way. He hadn't shown a single damn sign.

"Get me down, kid." He kept his voice low and soothing. She had backed up against the wall and looked like she might bolt. He felt for her, but he still needed cut down. She bit her lip as a tear spilled down her cheek. Fuck. If she cried, he would have to hold her, and if he held her, she'd probably feel his hard on. That is, if he ever got the hell down. "Kid," he said again. She took a slow step towards him with her eyes still on her mother. Blindly she took the knife he held out to her. In slow, unsure strokes she started cutting the rope.

Swaying like a string in the wind, he wondered when she was going to cut through it. It wasn't like the rope was that-

_Thunk._

He landed head first on the floor with a grunt. That brought her attention back to him finally.

"I'm sorry-" she reached down to help him up. He could damn well get to his feet on his own, but even still he took her small hand. He'd held her hand the first time they'd met too. When would he stop marveling at how dainty she was?

"Don't worry about it," he said gruffly. His usually deep voice was gravelly as the circulation in his body fought to even itself out. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"But…my mother. I can't just leave her here."

"We can't take her with us, kid." He looked back at where the body lay sprawled out. What would she say if she knew he had been the one to bring it there? "And we can't stay. We have to get out of here. Come on." He tugged gently on her hand and she turned towards him.

"I can't leave."

"The hell you say! Why the fuck not?"

"I have to go find my cure."

"Will you tell me just what the fuck you're talking about? Because I'm making an assumption now that this-" he held up the vial for the zydrate, "isn't what you mean when you say 'cure.'"

"I don't think so. I thought you had it and that was why he sent me to you. I thought you could give it to me, but I must be wrong…"

"_What cure?!" _He shook her shoulders.

"I…I have a blood disease. Rotti Largo promised me a cure. He had me brought here." She looked so lost that he had to fight to keep his touch indifferent. Shilo was sick? Would Rotti deliver the cure he'd promised her?

_I'll make sure he does_, Graverobber thought grimly.

"Is that what you were doing at the Geneco tent at the festival?"

"No, I wanted to meet-"

"Then what the fuck could be so important that you would go to that hell hole?"

"Hey, you were there!" Her tone was defensive now. But anything was better than that small, frightened voice she'd used before.

"I was there to lift a new z gun. Not to mingle with Geneco's finest." He said it with disgust. They were all fucked up. Each and every Largo had less than a full deck to play with. What the hell was she doing cavorting with them?

"I just wanted to see the outside, to meet Mag. I've been in that house for seventeen years and I want to start living my life. This may be my only chance to find a cure for my disease. So I can finally go wherever I want. Do whatever I want."  
Graverobber swallowed. He wanted to be on that to-do list. But she'd been in solitary confinement for almost two decades. Yeah, maybe her eyes lingered on his body and yeah maybe she let him hold her hand, but he was probably her only friend for fucks sake. Even a walking post would look good after that kind of isolation.

It was nothing personal.

Right?

Goddamnit, even if it was personal, he couldn't do a thing about it. She was just a kid. Judging by the way she'd reacted in the cemetery, and the way she'd backed down from Amber's bitching, being in his life would give her a heart attack.

"Look, kid, I get that you want a cure but we have got to get out of here. If Rotti really has your cure let him give it to you another night. Some serious shit is going down tonight. You shouldn't be here." He tried to pull her once more towards the elevator. She have him a tentative smile and pulled her hand from his.

"I can't. This might be my only chance." She turned from him and started up the hall. Then she turned back to him.

"Maybe I'll see you when this is all over. Maybe I'll be cured by then and you can show me some more of your…colorful…life." Her small smile tore at him.

He should turn and go to the elevators. He should get his ass out of there and back to the streets where it was safe. He watched her go. Her shoulders were squared, her head held high. But he could see the ever so slight trembling in her hands.

_Fuck it_.

He could worry about the consequences and what it meant later. Right now he wasn't ready to leave her. Especially when she was here, in the middle of what he knew would be a bloodbath. He started after her with long strides. Just as he was about to call out to her, a hand went over his mouth and he was brought up short as arms came around him. He fought wildly but there were half a dozen of them. More of fucking Largo's men. One of them put a gag in his mouth and the others tied his wrists behind his back.

They led him down along the back paths towards the opera. He could hear Meg singing as they got near. They walked in and stood in a corner. They hadn't been watching more than a minute before Mag blinded herself. Even Graverobber's stomach turned at the sight. There was a rustle behind the side curtain and the ropes suspending Mag in the air snapped. She fell- right onto the iron spiked railing below. The metal impaled her and her blood poured out to stain the fake snow on the stage.

The rest of the play unfolded like a bloody battle. Graverobber watched, struggling against Rotti's men as Shilo learned that her father had been poisoning her. As she was given the choice of killing her father to inherit a dynasty. As she held her father in her arms while his life drained away.

Then she rose. Her arms and face were smeared with blood and her black dress was slick with it. She looked more like something out of his world than the innocent he'd met only a few weeks before. She faced the audience with her head held high and strength in her voice. There was more backbone in Shilo than he'd given her credit for. The person who stood tall and straight before the city wasn't a lonely girl, she was a woman. One who looked like she'd chew you up and spit you out if you dared to fuck with her. No one stopped her as she left the auditorium. No one said a thing as she got into Rotti's limo out front and drove off. Graverobber stared after her in admiration and renewed lust.

He took advantage of his captors distraction. One big booted heel landed on the insep of the man behind him. With a jerk of his head he broke the man's nose. He jumped to get his hands in front of him and swung to plant an elbow into the face of the guard who stepped up to grab him. He kicked the third in the head and the rest backed off. Then he took off after the limo.

It was out of sight but he had a feeling he knew where it was going.

As he ran, he tried to loosen the knots binding his hands but by the time he'd arrived at her house he still didn't have them undone. Her gate was unlocked and the front door open. As if she was inviting in anyone who would come.  
He closed and locked the door behind him. As he moved silently down the halls he wondered what he was going to say to her.

_Hi, remember me, the grave robber? The guy who offered you drugs and got you caught by the cops and fucked some slut in front of you and then stole your mom's corpse? Wanna go out sometime? _

Yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon. What the hell did you say to a woman? A real one, the kind you wanted to actually talk to. He'd never been in this situation before.

And would she need comfort? What the fuck did he know about comforting a woman? The only comfort he'd ever offered anyone was z, and that was out of the question here. She needed….emotional support. He shuddered. But despite not particularly wanting the job, he sure as shit didn't want anyone else doing it. And it needed done. So he took a deep breath and turned the knob to the room where he could hear movement inside.

She was staring out the window. There was a large billboard in the sky broadcasting the replay of the last hour. Her image was huge, the tears plainly visible on her face as she held her dying father. Graverobber could see the shine of tears on her face now as she relived the moment of his death. He cleared his throat softly so he wouldn't startle her. She turned to face him slowly, taking time to compose her face.

"Graverobber? What are you doing here?"

"I-" He stopped. What the fuck was he doing here? He shook his head. "I'm not really sure. I wanted to see if you were ok. You kind of saved my ass back there." He didn't mention that he'd gotten caught again only moments later. She gave him a rueful smile.

"Yeah, well you were lucky. Tonight hasn't exactly been my night for saving people."

"You know there was nothing you could have done to save them, right?"

"Sure." But there was no conviction in her voice. Graverobber went over to her. He stood behind her and looped his arms over her head and settled them around her waist. She was so much smaller than him that he could comfortably rest his chin on her head. She stiffened for a moment and then melted against him.

"Stop looking at that billboard. Look out beyond it." Her eyes searched the horizon. "Its all yours now. For better or for worse you're completely free. Go kill a few Largos. Go explore the wilds." He laughed. "Go collect some rare bugs."  
She turned in his arms. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. Then one hand slowly lowered across his chest. It stopped on his heart for a moment, her fingers tracing the line of the scar there through the material of his shirt. Then it resumed its descent. Graverobber cleared his throat loudly.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"You said I was free to do whatever I want. I'm doing what I want." She looked up at him and shrugged. He shook his head.

"Not that. Anything except that. Aaand a few other things. But first not that." He tried to put a few more inches of space between them with his arms still around her. Her face fell. She looked crushed and it did funny things to his chest. She bit her lip and he wanted to pull her close against him.

He resisted the impulse.

Barley.

"I guess I'm not your type, huh." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of fact. Graverobber looked at her, shocked. _Not his type?_ Well, no, maybe he was too gruff and goth and rough for the virginal type but what wasn't there to like about _her_? She was beautiful and strong and smart…

"And just what do you think my type is?"

"Amber." She shrugged again. "Beautiful, sexy, mature." He laughed at her description.

"Did you see the same Amber tonight that I did? There's nothing sexy or mature about Amber Sweets. She's a desperate z whore."

"But you…and her…"

"That's all just business, kid."

"It didn't look like business to me."

This time it was his turn to shrug. He didn't want to get into the gory details about having to pick which pussy was the least likely to give him a disease. He was only a man, after all. But she wouldn't understand that.

"It was. Amber's not my type."

"Then why not?" Her hand started moving again.

"You're too young for me."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave a sultry laugh that tightened his stomach muscles in carnal appreciation. He could see plainly on her face that she thought after what she'd just gone through she was plenty old enough for anyone she wanted. But not even _he_ would take advantage of her now after all she'd been through. When he remained aloof she looked miserable again.

"You don't have to make up excuses you know. You can just say you don't want me. I'll take the hi-" Graverobber growled low and stopped her words with his mouth as his head dropped down to kiss her. His hands pulled her hips towards his own so she could feel his erection against her. Then he brought his arms up so he could lace his fingers through her hair and hold her face close to his. He kept her immobile as he kissed her long and hard and deep, giving no quarter. He didn't think about this being her first kiss. He didn't think about how young she was or what she'd just been through. He kissed her like a desperate man marking his territory. Like a man making perfectly clear what his intentions were towards a woman.

When the pulled apart for air he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Too goddamned young for me," he murmured against her lips. Then he kissed her again. This time he was soft and gentle. It was giving and tender. It felt as foreign to Graverobber as if it was his first kiss as well. He'd never been like this with a woman but Shilo deserved it from him.

After a few more moments he pulled away and unlooped his arms from around her. She cleared her throat loudly and smacked her lips together. Then she grinned like a loon. Like some fairy tale knight in shining armor had just kissed her instead of a necromerchant who spent most of his time on the streets.

"Just don't say I don't fucking want you anymore, alright?" He knew his voice was low and husky but could do nothing about it. She still smiled at him.

"If that's the reaction I'll get every time, you bet your ass I'll say it again." She gave him an appreciative once over and noticed his hands were still bound. "Uh, Graverobber….why are your hands tied together?"

That night, after she'd helped to rid him of the ropes on his wrists, they went to bed together. Not to _bed_ to bed, but to actual sleep. Graverobber thought it would be impossible to get her to keep her hands to herself and to be honest he didn't trust his own hands either, but apparently drama was exhausting. They climbed into her bed after tearing down the plastic sheeting surrounding it. He put his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. They settled against her pillows and stared up at the ceiling in mutual silence. Only moments later her breath had evened out and he knew she was asleep.

He knew he should have left. He should have snuck out while she was sleeping and never looked back. But with her small warm body pressed against his in all the right places he didn't just feel physical satisfaction. It was…nice holding her. Weird, but nice. After staring down at her sleeping face for a while he finally let his head fall back and found sleep.

In the morning he awoke to bright sunlight on his face. Shilo stretched in his arms and mumbled in her sleep. Then she nuzzled her face against his chest like she'd woken up next to him a thousand times before. His arms tightened around her and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning," he rumbled. She yawned and blinked. Then she turned those big eyes up to him.

"Morning," she said softly. A smile curved her lips. It was part contentment, part shyness and all sensuality. They just looked at each other for a while. Then Shilo reached up and slowly stroked her hand down his chest. "Hey, I was thinking about something last night."

"Oh?" This could be good. Or bad. Very bad. Which could be oh so good. _Fuck, get your head out of the gutter!_

"Its just a question."

"Ask it then."

"What's your name?" she blurted. He looked down at her with one brow cocked.

"Did all the excitement last night dislodge some of your memory? I'm Graverobber." He gave her his most eerie smile. She laughed and swatted his chest.

"No, I mean your real name." She laughed. "You know, before you were Graverobber. Your family had to call you something."

"I don't have family." He couldn't ever remember having them. A look of pity crossed Shilo's face but she masked it with mock cheerfulness.

"Friends then?" She sounded so hopeful that Graverobber thought about it for a while. He'd never really had friends as a kid who called him much of anything. By the time he'd gotten older he'd become simply the Graverobber. But…

"I guess its Terrance."

"You guess?" She laughed again, the sound light and soft. Even more basic impulses, like his morning wood, took notice of that sound.

"Well I'm not really sure who started calling me that first or why. Its just something a few people have called me. It's the only thing I can think of if you're looking for anything other than Graverobber, kid."

"Terrance." She thought about it and then looked back up at him. "Terrance," she said again, as if testing the name on him. Then she nodded. "I like it. Well good morning, Terrance."

"Goodmorning, Shilo." He felt himself grinning stupidly down at her. Goddamned kid. Why did she have to be so beautiful and funny and sexy? This would all be so much easier if she was stupid or shallow or if-

_Holy. Fuck._

Or if her hand hadn't just brushed his cock.

Shit. This was bad. This was soooo bad. All he could think about was rolling over onto her, pinning her to the bed and spreading those warm thighs… What would she do? Would she accept him meekly? Or would she meet him stroke for stroke? …would she fight him? He had to admit that the idea made him a little hot. Got he was such a sicko. Not fighting because she didn't want him, but fighting because she wanted him rough and hard. Only a sicko would think thoughts like that about this kid. She was just a kid!

Right?

"Um, I've got to go."

"What?" She sounded surprised and upset. And she was looking up at him like she would give him anything he asked for. _Yep._ It was time to get the fuck out of there.

"I need to get going. You know. Graves to rob, zydrate to sell."

"Oh. Ok then. Sorry." She moved back from him and sat up. His skin now felt cold and bereft where her body had been pressed against it. Why the hell did he feel like she'd taken a part of him when she'd left his side?

Definitely time to regroup.

"Nothing to apologize for, just time for me to go." Even though she was fully dressed she still clutched the blanket to her chest. It made him want to kick himself. He didn't want to make her feel bad but he needed to get out, and he needed to do it fast.

"Don't want to keep you from the cemeteries or the streets…" She gave him a weak smile.

"That wouldn't be a crack about my chosen profession, would it?" He raised a brow as he got up from the bed and stretched.

"Chosen profession? Did you choose this profession, Terrance?"

"I guess you could say it was chosen for me." And now that he thought about it…did he suddenly have the choice again? Rotti was dead. Amber was stepping up to fill his shoes, but he had enough shit on her to keep her off his back. Plus ten years of service had surely paid his debt.

But what else was there in this world for him?

_Shilo. _The thought came to him and he dismissed it immediately. This wasn't some fable where he would see the error of his ways and reform his life because of a beautiful woman. He was a grown man, damnit. He was set in his ways and he liked his life. Mostly.

Sure no one ever dreams of ramming needles into the skulls of corpses for a living. And no one really wanted to be in with the z addicts crowd. Even they didn't want to be around themselves. It was why they kept getting high. They thought feeling nothing at all was better than the pain of reality.

Ok, so maybe his life wasn't picture perfect. Maybe it was pretty shitty at times. But he wasn't about to change it all because of a kid. And worse, she didn't even know what she wanted. Sure she _thought_ she knew. But once she got out into the world a bit she would see that a grave robber nearly a decade her senior wasn't prime pickings. Oh, he could claim that he was only doing what she asked of him and take her until she figured it out for herself… And the blackest part of him wanted to do it so badly that he could already taste her. But he couldn't do that. Because- because he already cared for the kid goddamnit.

He looked back up and realized she was watching him. He shifted from one foot to the other. Of all the things he was, uncertain was so rarely one of them. So he hated this feeling.

"Uh, so, I'll just go then." He turned and took a step towards the door.

"Will I see you again?" She blurted the words out. He turned to her and gave a slight smile.

"I'll be around." When he turned back again she stopped him before he'd even taken a single step. She was out of the bed and across the room to where he stood in an instant.

"I know. But will I see you again…here?" There was such tumultuous hope in her voice, such uncertainty in her big eyes that he couldn't help himself from dropping one more kiss on her lips. His hand cradled the back of her head as he lingered, drinking in the sweet scent of her, the warmth of her skin.

"I'll be around." He stepped back a step without turning. Then he kissed the tip of his fingers and gave an exaggerated little wave and slight bow to her.

While she was still blushing from his kiss, he turned and left.

For two weeks he managed to stay away from the kid.

Two weeks of trying to distract himself. Two weeks of watching her house from afar. Two weeks of being a walking hard on.

He'd gone to see Amber for what he hoped to be the final time. They had agreed (Amber somewhat reluctantly) that his debt had been paid and she wouldn't be seeing him again. He had tried to keep doing the grave robbing just for his own sake. To make his own money, to prove to himself that he still had the edge for it.

And he could do it, but his heart wasn't in it. He was beginning to wonder if his heart had ever been in it. Over the years he had mistaken acceptance for happiness.

Maybe it was time to look into doing something else. But what? Grave robbing wasn't just his profession. It was his entire identity. Who would he be if not the Graverobber?

Then he would remember the way Shilo had said _Terrance_, as if she knew this whole other side to him that not even he knew existed. And he would wonder if there wasn't another path he could take. Maybe one with her?

Damn he needed to go and see her. By checking in on the house he knew she'd been busy. He'd even heard about her exploits from some old 'friends' on the streets. She was out every night, exploring the city, spending time in rundown neighborhoods, deserted overgrown buildings and…cemeteries.

At first he'd been afraid she was harvesting z, but he refused to believe it. She'd just found out that she was healthy. Why would she fuck that up with zydrate? Sure a lesser woman in her position would probably want a hit to cope with all the shit that had happened to her, but he thought better of Shilo than that. She was stronger than he'd first thought. A lot stronger. And if her performance the night of the opera was any indication, she could handle anything life threw at her with more poise than someone twice her age.

Yeah, sure, that was why he was still fantasizing about her. He could think about fucking her and not feel like a pedo if she was mature, right? And hell, ever since that night he hadn't seen her as a kid any more. There was just something about a woman who turned down an empire to protect her father, who rose above both her genetics and situation, who could forgive the man who poisoned her and imprisoned her. That didn't seem like a kid. And he couldn't see anything kid like about her body. Christ she was all woman there.

Finally he couldn't resist any more. It was nearing dusk as he went to her house. None of the lights were on, but there was noise coming from the cemetery across the alley. He moved towards the sound while keeping out of sight. He hoped it was just Shilo, and that he could find out what she was up to before he made his presence known.

Before he'd gone far he could hear two voices rising into the night. His spine went rimrod straight as he recognized Shilo's…and Luigi Largo's.

"You! You're the reason I lost Geneco! Now that bitch Amber is in charge!"

"I didn't do anything. I just want to be left alone. I never wanted your stupid company."

"Well you're still gonna pay." His voice was hard and filled with his ever constant rage. But now that rage was directed at Shilo. Graverobber ran towards them at full speed. When he came to the clearing where they stood, Luigi had Shilo backed against a tombstone. His knife was in his hand as he advanced on her.

_"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you_." Even to his own ears, Graverobber's voice sounded deep and demonic. Luigi turned, his knife still clutched in his hand.

"Terrance!" Shilo saw him and tried to start towards him. Luigi blocked her way.

"Terrance?" He looked between Graverobber and Shilo. "Oh that's rich. You've got a name? And let me guess…a crush, too?"

"Get the fuck away from her. Right now- if you want to keep all of your anatomy in tact."

"You think you can take on Luigi?" He laughed.

"I think I can cut your dick off before you take another step unless its in the right direction." His words weren't yelled, they were said in a low, moderate tone that was even more chilling. Luigi blanched for a moment and then his face hardened again.

"You wouldn't dare." He took a step- and it ended badly. Graverobber moved towards him so fast he was a blur. The knife he kept in his boot was in his hands in a heartbeat. He'd become well used to it defending himself from crazed z addicts. Luigi had rage, but the rage made him stupid. Graverobber had clearheaded fury driving him. He aimed with deadly precision. One small slice. He rolled out of the way of Luigi's blind jab and put himself between Luigi and Shilo.

He kept his stance ready even though he knew Luigi was done fighting for tonight. Probably for a long time. Luigi took one step towards him and then staggered. He looked down as he suddenly realized the pain. There was blood pouring down his designer slacks.

His howl of pain and anger broke the night. Eyes wild and mouth twisted, he looked like he was going to pounce on Graverobber.

"I wouldn't- unless you want to loose something else." Graverobber was taunting him and he knew it, but the bastard deserved it. If it wouldn't shatter the fragile peace he'd just made with Amber, and possibly set the Largos after Shilo, he would have killed Luigi. But it was better to make his point and put the cocksucker in his pace instead. Right on que, Luigi's rage vanished. He suddenly looked horrified and in pain and shock. He wimpered slightly and fell to his knees, cupping his groin. "You might want to put some ice on that," Graverobber called over his shoulder as he grabbed Shilo's shoulders and steered her away from the bloody scene.

She went along with him in silence for a moment and then looked up at him wide eyed.

"You didn't really just-" She stopped and swallowed. "You know..." He cleared his throat, for the first time wondering how she would react to his tactics.

"Yeah, I did. He'll be singing soprano and signing up to be one of Amber's eunich studs once he's healed. But he deserved it, kid. He's one fucked up piece of-" Shilo stopped him with a kiss. He froze for a moment, looking down at her in surprise, and then gave up on wondering why and let himself fall into the kiss. God, he'd missed her. He'd missed this. Her lips against his, her body pressed to his own. When he started getting hard he broke off the kiss. He certainly wouldn't be taking her on a tombstone. Not quite what every girl dreams of for her first time...

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me for kissing. I assure you I enjoyed it as much as-"

"I mean for saving me."

"Oh. Well then, you're welcome." His smile was slow and lingering. He'd just passed through a weeks worth of emotions all in a few moments. Happiness at seeing Shilo again, fear for her, fury that Luigi thought to hurt her, cold calculating reason as he decided where best to cut, relief once Shilo was safe again, surprise at her kiss... It was dizzying. _She_ was dizzying. Would life with her always be like this?

After a moment he cleared his throat again and searched for something to say.

"What the hell were you doing out here anyways, kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a whole world out there, and you spend your time in rotting buildings and cemetaries?" He sounded as confused as he felt even though he tried to moderate his tone. Shilo looked up at him, surprised, and pleased.

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" She was ridiculously happy with herself. Graverobber shifted and coughed into his fist.

"I hear things. Thats not the point though. What are you up to, Shilo? As you can see, its not safe out here." He gestured back to where they had come from. They were up to her front gate and she stopped and pulled something out of her bag and handed it to him. He looked down at it. "Bugs?!" The glass jar in his hand had the strangest looking form of beetle inside that he'd ever seen. She shrugged.

"You said I could go kill a few Largos, explore the world, or add to my collection." She took the jar back and went through the gate. Graverobber followed her looking flabberghasted.

"Those weren't your only options, you know," he called as he caught up to her. "What about the killing and exploring?"

"Well it looks like you've got the Largo's handled just fine to me. Shut the door." She set the jar down on the table. Graverobber turned and closed the door without thinking. "And what's the point of exploring and discovering the wonders of the world if you've got no one to share them with?" Shock went through Graverobber at the wisdom of her words. He was reminded yet again of just how smart she was. "So I've been adding to my collection."

Graverobber shook his head. Then he laughed. Softly at first, then a loud, head thrown back, stomach hurting laugh. When it subsided she was glaring at him and tapping her foot.

"You'd better not be laughing at me, mister."

"Laughing at you? Never, kid." He gasped to catch his breath and chuckled. "Laughing near you, maybe. You've got the world at your feet, and you're out collecting bugs. And I can't fucking fault you for it, either."

"Well, maybe I was doing more than just collecting."

"Oh?"

"Maybe I was...hoping, and waiting, too."

"Waiting for what?" He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say and his body tightened in anticipation.

"To see if you would come back." Her words were soft and hesitant.

"And here I am."

"Here you are." She licked her lips and took a step towards him. "Are you going to give me what I want now?"

"What is it that you want?" His heart was racing, adreneline coursing through him as lust blossomed.

"You," she said simply. Then she took off her jacket and took another step towards him. Graverobber paused, waiting until he knew he had himself under control and knew he wouldn't just pounce on her. Then he lifted his hand to brush his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Yeah, Shilo. I think I am."

She gave a soft little gasp that he felt like a physical touch. There was heat blazing in her eyes and he wanted to devour her, to ravish her and make her scream for more. _Control, control. You can do this right for her._ He gritted his teeth and lifted her up into his arms. Her hands threaded into his hair and pulled his head down for a kiss.

A few moments more of that and his body would take over and he'd end up fucking her up against the door. Not breaking their kiss, he took a few steps in the direction of the steps leading to her room. When he smacked into the railing, he stopped.

"Uh, kid?" He breathed the words against her lips. Her hands let him go and she searched his face.

"Yes?"

"I kinda need to see in order to make it up the stairs with both of us in one piece." They laughed together for a moment and she sighed dramatically.

"Oh fine, if you insist. But you know, the guys in the movies can always get to wherever they are going without breaking the kiss." Her lips were curled up into a soft smile but Graverobber felt like she'd kicked him.

"Shilo, you might be movie herion material, but you're about to find out that I'm not the romantic hero type."

She didn't say anything, but her smile stayed in place. Did she think he was going to be some g rated pussy? That he was going to 'make love' with the lights out and the covers up? Yeah he wanted to make her first time good, and he wasn't going to throw any kinky shit her way, but did she really know what she was getting into? He sure as hell hoped so, because he wasn't a good enough man to stop now.

In her room, he laid her down on the bed and stood to strip off his shirt. She scooted to the edge of the bed and started working on his belt. Once she'd gotten it undone and unzipped his fly he pulled her to her feet. She had too many clothes on for him to already be getting bare assed. Her shirt was buttoned in the front, allowing him to take her lips as he stripped it from her. One quick stroke and the clasp of her bra was undone as well. Then he pushed her skirt down over her hips so it pooled on the floor.

He pushed her down softly onto the bed and went to his knees in front of her. Either she was very comfortable with her body or she was so overwhelmed with lust that she didn't care that he was drinking in the sight of her breasts. He spread her thighs and planted a kiss on the inside of each one. He could feel her muscles flex against him and it excited him more. When he glanced down at her thigh highs and boots he debated on leaving them on but decided to go as vanilla as he could for now. He could take her in fuck-me heels some other time. Slowly he pulled off the boots and rolled down the stockings. When they were both off and her feet were braced on his shoulders, he rose enough to tip her onto her back. She was surprisingly flexible and her knees touched her shoulders before he lifted himself back up to take off his pants.

It brought to mind all kinds of dirty things he could do to her and positions he could bend her into. But he shook his head to clear it. Plain. He'd do it missionary if it killed him! He shucked his pants off and climbed onto the bed. When he went to kiss her, he realized Shilo was staring at him. Well not him in general. One particular part of him. One very excited part of him. She looked slightly bug eyed and he reminded himself that she probably hadn't seen one in person before. Much as he wanted to, he couldn't just roll onto her and go at it.

Instead, he put his hand beneath her chin and tipped her face back up to his. Then he kissed her silly. With her mouth busy, he took one of her hands in his own and led it between them. She could feel him up to her hearts content. He sure as hell wouldn't mind. _Oh shit,_ maybe if she didn't slow down he would. He forced himself to relax, to slow his breath and let her explore him all she wanted without loosing it. As she did, he did some exploring of his own. He stroked and teased, priming her body into a fever pitch.

Soon she was lifting her hips to him unconsciously and he knew she was more than ready. _Thank god,_ he thought as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. He couldn't have waited much longer. Having her stretched like that offered up her breasts to him like some pagan sacrifice and he took first one, then the other into his mouth. He licked and sucked, even nipping at her until she was calling his name and arching insistantly. Then he looked up and smiled wickedly at her. He could feel her breath catch and felt the answering jolt of pleasure in his groin. He licked and nipped his way up to her mouth and kissed her again. Then he guided himself up to her and pressed against her.

She gasped again as skin met skin, nerve endings snapping and firing in undiluted pleasure. She was slick and hot and ready, so fucking ready. He slowly started pressing his hips forward, gritting his teeth and shaking with the restraint it took not to just ram into her. His mouth absorbed every gasp, every moan. When he was about half way in he stopped. _Holy fucking god._ Is this what he'd been missing by taking women like Amber instead of someone like Shilo? He felt like he was going to combust. She was wrapped around him so goddamned tight, the heat of her enveloping him, burning him and it felt so fucking good. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down as he thrust the rest of the way inside of her.

He felt her body quake around him, her back bowed in combined pain and pleasure. When he released her mouth he released her hands as well. Her arms went around his neck, her nails biting into his shoulders as she gasped for breath. He worked his way down her throat and shoulder again, leaving a trail of soft bites, giving her time to adjust. When he felt her hips press closer to his, he smiled and pulled back. Her legs went around his waist and she pulled him back into her, hard. Shocked and unimaginably pleased, he continued the motion, taking her a little harder, a little faster. Once her breath started hitching, her muscles tightened to breaking, he snaked one hand between them and stroked her.

Her eyes, which had been closed in pleasure, snapped wide in shock. Her head came up and she bit down on his shoulder, hard. _Holy hell_. The tremors started out small, and they grew until she threw her head back and screamed. He had been gone with the first sensation of her teeth against his skin. He drove faster, taking her with everything in him and pushing her higher as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. Her scream and the way her body clenched around him as she climaxed made his seem to go on forever. Then, slowly, the mind numbing pleasure receded and they were both left sweaty, weak and panting for breath. When he started to roll off of her, she stopped him, digging her nails into his shoulders and giving him another jolt of pleasure.

"Don't." The word was soft and breathy. He settled his weight on her once more and she hissed between her teeth, back arching as their bodies connected again and gave her another wave of sensation. "Not yet." She opened her eyes again and stared up at him. There was wonder and lust and something else in her eyes that made his chest tight. She was looking at him like he was a god or something. Instead of trying to comprehend what she was feeling, he dropped his forehead to hers and kissed her nose.

"How was that?" He finally untangled his limbs from hers and laid on his side, head propped up in his hand. She stretched, curled against him, and then yawned.

"Honestly? Not what I expected."

"What?" He took her chin in his hand and tipped her face up to his. "What did you expect? Bells? Whistles? Fireworks?" His manhood had just taken quite a hit, considering he'd just had the best orgasm of his life and he'd been trying so damn hard to do what he thought she would want.

"Oh there were plenty of fireworks. And I'm not complaining- that was _amazing_. I expect to be doing that again. Soon. Very soon. But I figured there would be more..."

"More what?!"

"Um...I don't know. Whips and chains." She gave him a shy grin and giggled.

"Whips and chains, huh?" He chuckled with her.

"Yeah. That was surprisingly...normal."

"Well it was your first time, for fucks sake. I wasn't going to tie you up, bend you over and fuck you six ways to Sunday."

"Tie me up and bend me over...?" She sounded breathless. He gulped and shrugged.

"Or some other equally kinky shit. You know what I mean."

"Six ways to Sunday..." She said the words slowly, as if testing them out.

"Yeah- look, I was being normal. The plain stuff. I didn't want to scare you off or anything."

"Well, I kind of like the sound of that six ways to Sunday thing. And I'm sure I've got some rope around here somewhere..."

His heart skipped a beat. Heaven help him.

"You don't have to get into that scene just for me, you know. I like you the way you are, Shilo."

"This_ is _who I am, Terrance. And this is what I want."

"Well then, m'lady, whips and chains it is." He gave her that wicked smile again and kissed her breathless.


End file.
